


Rồi tháng tư qua

by EggyJr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I called you guys "các bác" on my blog for that reason though, Non-binary character, anyway have fun, but not really, imagine, not so much but still fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggyJr/pseuds/EggyJr
Summary: "Anh ngủ ngon nhé", bạn sẽ đáp lại, lời thì thầm lún xuống lớp đệm trắng muốt, chạy dọc theo những nếp vải ngang dọc, dội ngược lên da thịt, thấm nhuần thứ sự thật trần trụi chẳng ai đủ can đảm nói thành lời.Rồi cứ như vậy, tháng tư chậm rãi trôi qua.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Rồi tháng tư qua

_ Cuộc sống ở Seoul không dễ dàng lắm _ \- bạn thầm nghĩ vậy trong khi úp ngược rổ đồ bẩn bên cạnh máy giặt.  _ Mà có khi sống ở đâu cũng khó vậy thôi _ , bạn thở dài một hơi, khóe mắt giật giật khi nhìn sàn nhà vương vãi áo quần.

_ Một tuần có bảy ngày, tại sao cứ phải chọn thứ sáu làm ngày giặt giũ _ ? Bạn tự trách mình nhưng cũng nhanh chóng ngẫm lại lý do,  _ một tuần chỉ có hai ngày nghỉ, lẽ nào phí hoài cho công cuộc giặt đồ? _ Bạn đảo mắt, thở hắt ra một hơi đầy phiền toái, bắt đầu quơ vội quần áo thành từng chồng nhỏ theo màu sắc cho tới khi chỉ còn đống đồ màu đen nằm bầy hầy giữa sàn. Bạn mở cửa lồng giặt, từ từ thả từng thứ vào trong. Sweater, áo phông, quần dài,... tay bạn chậm chạp lộn trái từng món theo thói quen cho tới khi phát hiện ra chiếc hoodie đen mềm trong tay mình có size to gấp đôi người bạn. 

Bạn phì cười nhìn chiếc áo to sụ như một tấm chăn, nếu tròng vô người chắc chắn sẽ dài qua đầu gối. Tay vân vê từng nếp vải, bạn lục lọi trong ký ức của mình tại sao chiếc hoodie lạ lùng này lại ở đây, rồi nụ cười bạn tắt ngấm. Chiếc áo nhanh chóng bị vứt vào trong lồng giặt, nằm dưới hàng lớp quần áo sắc màu. Bạn đóng cửa máy, thành thạo nhấn một loạt nút bấm trước khi lồng giặt bắt đầu xoay tròn, dìm toàn bộ mọi thứ dưới lớp bọt xà phòng trắng đục.

Tiếng máy giặt chạy ù ù vang khắp căn hộ nhỏ bé, len lỏi vào từng ngóc ngách trong nhà. Có lẽ nếu như bạn có một căn hộ rộng hơn, đủ lớn để nuôi thêm một con thú cưng hay đặt một chiếc đàn ở đâu đó, tiếng lồng giặt xoay tròn sẽ chìm nghỉm ở một xó nhà như món đồ để quên. Thực tế chả đẹp đẽ đến vậy - bạn sống trong một căn chung cư chưa nổi 60m2, phòng vệ sinh nép mình cạnh cửa ra vào, phòng khách và phòng bếp nhập làm một và phòng ngủ duy nhất trong nhà lại ở sát ban công, nơi đặt chiếc máy giặt cũ rích kêu lọc cọc vào những ngày ít đồ. Một căn hộ vuông vắn nhưng quá chật chội để vươn mình. Cuộc sống một mình trong căn hộ nhỏ bé đó khiến bạn không khỏi mường tượng ra những viễn cảnh mơ màng của một cuộc sống hai người. 

Bạn lắc đầu cố rũ bỏ suy nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu. Bạn ngẫm xem nên bật TV hay nghe nhạc giết thời gian, nhưng tiếng máy giặt chạy ù ù cứ quanh quẩn bên tai, buộc bạn ngán ngẩm từ bỏ mọi âm thanh khác rồi lại luẩn quẩn trong những suy nghĩ bị gạt bỏ của mình. 

Bạn nhớ về chiếc hoodie quá khổ đang nằm ở dưới cùng của lồng giặt. Rồi bạn nhớ ra tuần trước, cũng tại căn hộ bé xíu này, Seonghwa với chiếc hoodie đó ngồi yên vị trong bếp, lè lưỡi trước đĩa mỳ cay trong khi bạn nín cười, môi cả hai đỏ phồng vì sốt ớt. Seonghwa nhăn mũi khi bạn dứ một gắp mì đầy về phía anh

“Thôi”, một tay anh đẩy tay bạn, tay kia vo tròn tờ giấy ăn, “Xin em đấy. Anh chịu chết”. 

Mà như thể cái nhíu mày là chưa đủ thể hiện, Seonghwa chạy vội về phía vòi rửa bát, cố rửa cho trôi vị tê nhám lưỡi. Bạn phì cười nhìn anh cúi gập mình ở bệ rửa bát, dáng người quá khổ chiếm gần hết căn hộ mini của bạn. Nước bắn tung tóe khiến chiếc hoodie anh đang mặc ướt nhèm chỗ cổ và tay áo. Hậu đậu, bạn thầm nghĩ, bảo anh đưa chiếc hoodie để mình giặt. 

Trước khi đi về, Seonghwa không quên thơm nhẹ lên má bạn kèm lời nhắc nhở:

“Em nhớ đi ngủ sớm nhé”

“Nói với cái bọng mắt của anh ấy”, rồi anh phì cười, vẫy tay tạm biệt bạn lần cuối trước khi đóng cửa ra vào. 

Những ký ức vụn vặt chẳng đáng để kể lại với người khác lại khiến lòng bạn vu vơ, thứ cảm xúc ấm áp khó nói chảy tràn vào người. Bạn thở dài, buồn bã nhìn một lượt căn nhà của mình, xám xịt và im ắng hơn hẳn so với hồi tưởng vừa nãy. Vì vậy, bạn tìm cách chặn đứng dòng suy nghĩ của bản thân, kéo mình ra khỏi cái hố sâu hoăm hoắm với kỷ niệm giữa anh và bạn chất đầy mọi góc. Bạn không cho phép mình rơi, bạn quá mệt mỏi với cuộc sống ở Seoul rồi, không còn chỗ để thương hại cho sự cô đơn của mình nữa. 

Bạn mệt rồi. 

Mọi thứ bắt đầu từ cuối tháng 4 năm ngoái, khi những tán hoa anh đào nở rộ dọc bờ sông Hàn. Bạn vô tình thấy Seonghwa đứng sát gần cửa sổ, tầm mắt hướng ra phía tán cây anh đào ở đối diện đường sau khi ATEEZ mới từ Moscow trở về được vài ngày. Bạn điềm nhiên đi về phía bình lọc nước ở ngay cạnh, rót cho mình một cốc nước trước khi quay về phòng làm việc. 

“Hoa nở từ lâu rồi nhỉ?”, Seonghwa thở hắt một hơi nói. Bạn nhấm nháp miệng cốc giấy, đầu chếnh choáng sau hơn 4 tiếng nhìn màn hình liên tục. Theo phản xạ, bạn đáp lời:

“Vâng”, bạn ghé mắt về hướng Seonghwa đang nhìn, lướt qua tán cây anh đào đung đưa theo gió, những cánh hoa bung xõa như một đám mây hồng nhạt giữa con phố xám xanh, “Nhưng hoa vẫn đang nở đấy thôi anh”.

Seonghwa trầm ngâm không nói gì. Bạn xoay người ném chiếc cốc giấy vào thùng rác, quay lại phòng làm việc với 5 tab chương trình vẫn còn nguyên trên màn hình PC.

Mãi cho tới cuối ngày hôm ấy, khi bạn nghe thấy tiếng bass cùng bước chân dậm ầm ầm xuống nền sàn phòng tập từ tầng trên, bạn mới nhớ ra đấy là lần đầu tiên mình nói chuyện với một thành viên của ATEEZ. 

Mọi thứ sau đó.. khá mơ hồ. Bạn không nhớ rõ chuyện gì đẩy bạn đến gần hơn với nhóm. Chắc vì công ty có quá ít người, chắc vì phó giám đốc đã tin tưởng bạn đủ để bạn gia nhập dàn staff cho nhóm, cũng có thể vì cuộc trò chuyện dở hơi đó khiến Seonghwa nhớ tên bạn sớm hơn và thỉnh thoảng quay ra hỏi ý kiến bạn về một thứ gì đó ngẫu nhiên - bài chủ đề mới, phòng nghỉ nhân viên đang sửa đến đôi bông tai bạn nổi hứng đeo, chỉ để quay lại nói với nhau về những mùa hoa trải khắp Seoul này. Seonghwa bâng quơ nói về những ánh đèn tựa vạn vì sao ở châu Âu, còn bạn kể cho anh nghe về hàng ngàn tán cây anh đào nở bung, tựa như từng lớp tuyết trắng phủ dài một đoạn đường Yeouiseo-ro. 

Vài mẩu đối thoại vụn vặt trở thành những cuộc trò chuyện dài không đầu không cuối, đổi sang ánh mắt thăm dò lẫn nhau rồi những cái ôm thật chặt đủ khiến tai bạn đỏ ửng. Đôi khi anh đưa bạn về nhà, “Vì em sống một mình, mà chả biết được buổi tối có gì đâu”, anh giải thích, ngón tay vặn xoắn vào nhau.

“Seoul mà cũng có ma hả anh?”, Seonghwa phì cười, khịt mũi lấy lại vẻ mặt nghiêm túc lúc trước, bạn cũng chả khá hơn là bao, khóe miệng giật giật cố không vẽ lên một nụ cười.

Anh nói, giọng nửa phần nín cười, “Ừ, ma Seoul đáng sợ lắm”, rồi anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt bạn, “Nếu em có người đi về cùng thì sẽ bớt sợ hơn đấy, em có nghĩ vậy không?”

_ Ngốc _ , bạn thầm nghĩ thế khi gật đầu và để anh đi chung đường về căn hộ của mình.  _ Ngốc lắm _ , bạn nghĩ khi vẫy tay tạm biệt Seonghwa trước khi đóng cửa thang máy lên lầu.  _ Đại ngốc, _ bạn ụp tay vào mặt, sức nóng từ hai bên má lan xuống cổ, tiếng tim đập thình thịch ngay sát bên tai.

Cứ tự nhiên như thế, Seonghwa chậm rãi chiếm một vị trí khó nói trong lòng bạn. Cho tới khi lá phong dần chuyển sang màu vàng và lịch trình cả nhóm lại bộn bề lần nữa, bạn im lặng nhận ra thứ tình cảm nảy nở trong mình. 

_ Ngu ngốc _ , bạn cay đắng nhìn lịch trình của ATEEZ trong bảng biểu mới nhất của tháng, những ô lịch được đánh dấu vàng xanh phân biệt ngày quay của từng show, nỗi chua xót nghẹn ứ trong cổ họng. Bạn mím chặt môi khi Seonghwa gọi tên bạn, giọng hồ hởi nói về một động tác nhảy mới. Bạn lảng tránh ánh mắt anh, nhìn về phía cửa sổ, ngắm cây anh đào trơ trụi hòa làm một với con đường xám ngoét đối diện công ty.

“Em sao thế?”, Seonghwa nghiêng đầu hỏi, cẩn thận thăm dò biểu cảm gương mặt bạn.

“Không có gì”, bạn bóp chặt chiếc cốc giấy trong tay. “Em hơi mệt thôi”, mỉm cười, bạn hỏi anh tiếp về vũ đạo mới, cố gắng cứu vớt cuộc trò chuyện dần trở nên gượng gạo.

Rồi mùa lá phong đến, Seoul của mùa thu chìm trong sắc vàng cam. Bạn chạy đua với công việc chất chồng khi ATEEZ bắt đầu comeback, mỗi sân khấu lại sinh ra hàng tá việc cỏn con và bạn tình nguyện để bản thân bận rộn với chúng. Lịch trình dày đặc khiến Seonghwa cũng chẳng mấy khi lên công ty nữa. Mà thế cũng tốt, vì bạn không chắc có thể ngăn bản thân gào lên với anh, câu hỏi lửng lơ giữa hai người -  _ Rốt cuộc chúng ta là gì?  _

Đôi khi bạn nghĩ xem phản ứng của Seonghwa sẽ như nào - chắc anh sẽ giật mình trước câu hỏi của bạn, nụ cười buồn bã treo trên đầu môi. Ánh mắt anh đau đáu nhìn bạn và chả cần anh nói bất kỳ câu chữ nào thêm, bạn đã muốn bật khóc. 

Có thể anh sẽ nhắm mắt rồi nói: “Chúng ta chỉ là đồng nghiệp thôi”

Có thể anh sẽ thở hắt ra một hơi: “Đừng bắt anh nói ra điều đó”

Có thể anh sẽ cắn môi và để ánh mắt nhìn vô định về chỗ khác trước khi quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt bạn: “Vậy em nghĩ chúng ta là gì?”

Dẫu cho điều gì có xảy ra, bạn đều không muốn đáp lời. Hàng vạn viễn cảnh chạy trong đầu bạn, chồng chéo lên nhau, nhấn chìm tất cả tình cảm và ký ức bạn dành cho Seonghwa vào vòng xoáy rặt những lo âu và trăn trở, chỉ để lại một góc đau nhói lên vì không thể đổ lỗi cho bất kỳ ai cả. 

Có những đêm bạn thức trắng nghĩ xem mình nên làm gì với mối quan hệ này, lặng lẽ đau buồn tới thiếp đi để khi sáng mai đến, điều đầu tiên bạn làm là tự hứa với bản thân sẽ chấm dứt mọi sự mệt mỏi này. 

Nhưng rồi mùa lá phong qua, khi Seonghwa trở lại, mệt mỏi hơn nhưng vẫn nắm lấy tay bạn, bạn siết chặt tay anh hơn, thở phào khi thấy anh nở nụ cười lại lần nữa rồi kể cho bạn nghe những gì xảy ra ở phía sau hậu trường với tất cả sự dịu dàng và ngốc nghếch như trước. 

_Để tháng sau tính_ , bạn thầm nghĩ. Vì tháng 11 cả hai đều bận rộn với những dự án cuối năm, tháng 12 anh tặng bạn một con tuần lộc bông với cái mũi đỏ chói ngu ngốc cùng lời nhắn nhủ "Santa đi mất rồi nên chỉ còn anh tặng quà cho em thôi". Seonghwa để cả tháng 1 cho gia đình mình và hơn ai hết, bạn biết anh xứng đáng với điều đó. Bạn đã dặn lòng mình phải mạnh mẽ lên, nhưng khi tháng 2 tiến đến với một Park Seonghwa mắt thâm quầng vẫn gượng gạo cười trước khi ôm bạn, bạn cho phép mình được bé nhỏ. 

_Cho tới khi tuyết ngừng rơi,_ bạn nghĩ, vùi mình vào cái ôm của anh. _Cho tới khi mùa hoa anh đào kết thúc_ , bạn cắn tả tơi miệng chiếc cốc giấy, nhìn về phía cây hoa bắt đầu điểm những nụ hoa trắng li ti ở bên kia đường khiến Seonghwa bất giác mỉm cười mỗi khi liếc mắt đến. _Ngu ngốc_ , bạn cười chính mình, tự hỏi sao lại phải quan tâm đến những bông hoa xa vời sau cửa kính đến thế. 

Và rồi giờ đây, ngồi trong căn hộ chưa nổi 60m2, khi tiếng máy giặt báo một hồi inh ỏi kết thúc, bạn thở dài, đóng những suy nghĩ trong đầu mình lại, tiếp tục công việc giặt giũ còn dang dở. 

\--

Vào trưa hôm sau, Seonghwa sẽ đến nhà bạn với hộp bánh gạo cay và hỏi có thể ngủ một giấc ở nhà bạn không. Bạn sẽ gật đầu, nghĩ về chiếc hoodie đen ở trên giá phơi quần áo, tự hỏi anh có nhớ đã để quên nó ở nhà mình không. Bạn lắng nghe anh kể về buổi luyện tập trong bữa trưa, đáp lại vừa đủ để anh biết mình có để tâm đến câu chuyện. 

Khi cả hai đã nhắm mắt chuẩn bị đi ngủ, Seonghwa sẽ hỏi bạn có muốn nói gì cho anh nghe không? Ngày hôm nay của em thế nào? anh sẽ hỏi thế và bạn, bạn thở một hơi thật sâu để ngăn bản thân vỡ tan.

Bạn muốn nói nhiều thứ, rằng em yêu anh, em đã luôn yêu anh, mẹ kiếp Seonghwa à anh không biết em yêu anh nhiều như nào đâu. Lắm lúc em nghĩ đến cây xương rồng bông mà anh luôn thích, những chiếc giày cái đứng cái nằm ngay bệ cửa, tủ quần áo chật ních đồ của anh với em chồng chéo lên nhau, hai chiếc bàn chải đặt trong cùng một cốc sứ - có nhắm mắt em vẫn thấy được căn nhà tương lai của đôi mình, lèn kín những vụn vặt chỉ riêng anh với em hiểu. Em nghĩ nhiều lắm Seonghwa à, em nghĩ bạn bè em sẽ ghen tị ra sao khi biết anh là người yêu em, em nghĩ đến phản ứng của ba và mẹ, khi anh bẽn lẽn ngồi ở phòng khách chỉ để lấy hết sức nhìn thẳng mặt hai người rồi nói anh thương em thật lòng. 

Nhưng thay vì nói ra bất kỳ điều gì, bạn sẽ vùi mặt vào gối, kéo hai tay anh đặt lên bụng mình rồi đan mười ngón tay vào nhau. Seonghwa không nói gì, xích người lại gần cho tới khi lưng bạn áp chặt vào lồng ngực anh. Bạn sẽ thở dài, nghe tiếng lầm bầm trên đỉnh đầu:

"Không sao đâu"

Seonghwa cúi mặt hôn lên đỉnh đầu bạn, cái hôn nhẹ nhàng như có như không. Một phần trong bạn căng cứng lại rồi thả lỏng, để tâm trí trôi dạt theo nhịp thở từ anh.

"Anh ngủ ngon nhé", bạn sẽ đáp lại, lời thì thầm lún xuống lớp đệm trắng muốt, chạy dọc theo những nếp vải ngang dọc, dội ngược lên da thịt, thấm nhuần thứ sự thật trần trụi chẳng ai đủ can đảm nói thành lời.

Rồi cứ như vậy, tháng tư chậm rãi trôi qua. 

**Author's Note:**

> Đáng lý ra bài này được đăng vào sinh nhật Seonghwa cơ mà deadline :) Với cả sinh nhật mà đăng imagine thì kỳ quá nên tui cứ chây ỳ giờ mới xong nè.  
> Với cả viết chiếc ima này là một trải nghiệm kỳ cục :) Càng viết tui càng kiểu - ê cái này cứ thế quái nào. Tui cũng không nghĩ mình lết được đến hết luôn. Đúng là sức mạnh của deadline có khác ha :D


End file.
